The Second Arrow to the Right
by QueenOfSuperheroes
Summary: Two unlikely nighttime vigilantes, spend there Christmas Eve together.You know what they say a crossbow is useless without any arrows. But will a mystery person get in the way of this?


**Omg I haven't written a story for a really really long time! (o.O Gaspy Face!) And most of you out there are still waiting for an update on "Welcome to Jump City High", a update WILL happen, when? That's I don't know..Plus I'm use to writing stories about Teen Titans, but honestly I'm 100% a DC Comics fangirl, so I'm gonna write anything DC. Anyways I hope you guys like this story I wrote here...Took me a while to get it just right. lol Just in case you guys forgot, I do not own anything..(Sadly) it all belongs to DC Comics. So yeah lets the story begin...*curtains raise up* **

* * *

Christmas Eve in Gotham was along the more peaceful time in the city, but still has its share of crazies every now and then. But surprisingly tonight there were no sounds of any type of police sirens wailing through the streets, no screaming for help or psychopathic laughter echoing through the night, guess only time would tell. Today most of the families within the city were sending time with one another, but yet certain nighttime **vigilantes **were spending their time at a somewhat heartwarming Christmas party, hosted by Gotham's most eligible bachelor. Helena Bertinelli, also known as the crossbow wielding Gotham vigilante known as **Huntress**, was definitely out of her element at this party, forced by Oracle to **'keep an eye'** on the rich and famous from Gotham's local crazies. _"Lies…"_, she thought, she knew the real reason she was sent here; Oracle's been thinking that Huntress has been over working herself and need some time off of all the Birds of Prey mission. Remembering how exactly Babs manage to get her to go, Helena stood isolated from the party, wearing a simple red V-Neck mini dress and black heels and tights, with a champagne glass in her hands.

She was clearly bored, and slowly starts drifting away into her own thoughts, _"I should had Zinda to tag along when I was with her earlier, wouldn't bored out of my mind if she was here, and maybe I shouldn't have nearly drowned myself in all the booze…God, damn that alcoholic…"_ Still lost in her thoughts, she then notice two certain billionaires in the corner of her eye, Helena had about another hour, before she was allow to leave, so why not make the most of her time _"Oh what the hell, might as well as talk to someone to get the time to go by.."_ she begins walking over to the two gentlemen, listening in on their little conversation.

"So many women, so little time," One of the gentlemen said; he was rather tall and nicely build, with his dark black hair all nice in place.

"Oh don't I know the feeling man..." The other one spoke, he was just as tall and build as the other man, but was blond and had an interesting goatee.

"Ollie, we're billionaires; we will never have to worry about not getting some action."

"Yep tons of money, ridiculously good looks, dozens of cars and butlers really draw the women in! It's the good life Bruce!"

Helena started regretting walking over here listening to what **Bruce Wayne**_ "Batman" _and **Oliver Queen** _"Green Arrow"_ had to say, so why not added in her little two cents in as well. Rolling her eyes, she begins to speak, "True words of a playboys...Bunches of man whores, I swear..." Helena's comment had taken the two billionaires by surprise, but yet it brought a smile on Oliver's face.

"...And darn proud of it," he said.

Helena let out a frustrated sigh, can't believe that Oliver took that insult as a complement.

"Helena, don't tempt me to ask you out." Not believing in what she just heard coming out of Bruce Wayne's mouth, she began to laugh.

"Hell would have to freeze over, before I **ever** accept a date from you Bruce..."

"Oh come on Helena", Oliver began to say, "You and I both know deep down you want old Brucie here, he **is **Gotham's most eligible bachelor."

"Thanks Ollie...she's just in denial my friend."

"It's okay, buddy one day...she'll wake up and smell the Bruce-juice, man...this is like the first time we've **ever** agreed on something."

Bruce let out a small chuckle, "Yeah Ollie, we agree on anything related to a woman, that's for sure.''

Helena at this point is flabbergasted that these two are talking about this in front of her, once realizing so she began to speak "I'm not in denial! And I don't have a think for Bruce!"

"Denial, denial, denial, denial." Oliver said in a tad of a teasing manner.

Even though how frustrated she was at this point, what she was about to say next really isn't something that should be shouted, "I'm pretty damn sure that dating Batman is on my '**Not Going to Happen'** list, so can we please drop it?" She said in at volume that could only been heard amongst the three heroes.

A grin appears on Oliver's face as he leans on Helena's shoulder "Y'know **I'm **not a Batman, just saying in case you're looking for someone outside of Gotham..," he said with a smirk.

Her eye widen at the fact that Oliver Queen is making a move on her, Helena's only response was roughly pushing Oliver off of her, causing him to stumble backwards.

''Helena, we devilishly handsome billionaires are just experienced to please you better.'' Bruce said.

Tired of this **act** Oliver and Bruce was putting on, "Okay I'm so leaving." Helena leaves the billionaires to talk amongst themselves, not wanting to another word coming out of their mouths. "I was getting hit on by Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne...man they **must** be desperate to be with someone." She mutters to herself, walking to the other side of the room.

"I don't like hearing that very much Helena." A voice from behind spoke, she turns around surprise to see the two men she been trying to **avoid**.

Frustrated that they even followed her, she rolled her eyes that the two. "I'm speaking just speaking the truth Brucie, beside lucky for you two, I don't think anyone heard me…yet."

"Helena you shouldn't publish it in the Gossip columns...I understand you're very flattered. But, I do have an image to protect."

Helena rolled her eyes once more at Bruce this time, "Wow...someone is surely full of themselves..."

"Hey now, I wouldn't call what I said **hitting** on you, more like shameless flirting. If I was hitting on you, you would already be in my penthouse, wearing nothing but a smile and my Bow…" Oliver said with grin showing on his face.

Somewhat speechless, that he would even say that. Helena managed out four simple words "...Not in this lifetime!"

''Ollie, just take her to your penthouse already and so she won't write another gossip about us rich boys. Now if you would excuse me, I have other guest to entertain, you two have fun now'' With that said Bruce left the two to themselves. _"Helena…Ollie's jumping the shark with this one.."_

Oliver simple grins as Bruce leaves and looks over at Helena "You heard the man Helena. Come on, just you, me, a glass of wine, and a roaring fire, I'm sure I can loosen you up a bit."

"Ha…I don't think so!" Helena said bluntly, the last thing she wants to do is sending her Christmas Eve with a playboy billionaire; she knows that she's better than that. _"He's probably thinking he's gonna get lucky with me, Ha. He better keep on dreaming..."_

"Alright, but you know what they say, 'Once you go Ollie, you'll always be Jolly!'"

"If that were true...then why are you **still** single?"

"'Cause once you get married, your sex life is dead and buried...I'm in a rhyming mood tonight."

She sighs, shaking her head; surprising herself that she wasn't long gone by now "I can see that...So how **drunk **are you?"

"How about you come to my house and we find out?" He said with that same stupid grin on his face, like he's was going to get lucky with Helena.

Rubbing her temples now, tired of Oliver's flirting, "Gee Oliver '**no'** doesn't mean yes..."

"Well in the Oliver Queen Dictionary, 'No' means 'Hmmm maybe'."

"What about 'Hell no'?"

"'Hell no' means 'Get me drunk and we'll talk'.

Helena sighs yet again in frustration, just wanting him to shut the hell up and go away. "Can you go **flirt** with some other girl please..."

Oliver stands there and thinks for a moment, tapping fingers on his chin, "Can I? Yes. Will I? …Maybe. But right now, you're the only one I care about, and once Oliver Queen sets his eyes on a prize, he wins it." Winking at her with a smile on his face.

Helena, not believing that was sincere smile, and that it was another playboy 'move' arrow pulled out of Oliver's playboy quiver. "Then go find yourself a nice hooker!" She nearly yelled him, before turning around and making her way to the near door.

"Aww , come on don't be that way" He grabs her hand, stopping her dead in her tracks, "You know you wanna stay...damn more rhyming." He chuckled.

Long tired of this meaningless 'flirting' game he's been playing with her, Helena shots an angry glare in Oliver's direction. "Let go Queen, before I mess up that pretty little face of yours." Not really sure why she let 'pretty little face' slip out of her mouth, but it was too late, this was already noticed by Oliver, as struggle to break from his grip on her arm.

He grins, "A...Ha! So you think my face is pretty do you?" With that said, he swings her in and wraps an arm around her "I knew I'd win you over!"

Feeling also much awkward now, Helena turns and looks away from Oliver's glance "I-I said no such thing."

Still grinning "Uh huh, we **both** know what you said Helena. So come on, let down your castle walls so the **Queen** can enter...I didn't mean for that to sound as dirty as it did."

"My walls are up for a reason." Helena says as she struggles again against his strong grip. "Seriously Queen let me go."

"Oh really? And why is that? Afraid to let anyone in? Afraid you'll get hurt..or worse...you might like it?" He says still holding on to her, not planning to let her go anytime soon.

"I really don't think that's really any of your business..." She says getting impatient with him, wanting him to stop with all the questions.

"You're right, it's not any of my business. But I'm pretty nosy, so I'm going to ask anyway."

"Doesn't mean you'll get an answer." She says bluntly.

"Ah come on, what's the harm in telling old Ollie here? You'll never know it could be therapeutic, besides it's not good to have things bottled up like that."

"That why I take it out on Gotham scum." She struggles again "And sometime annoying billionaires that don't know the meaning of the word 'No'".

"Yeah, I'll admit a good criminal pummeling can help, and so can a billionaire beat down...as long as its not me of course. But sometimes **talking** can be just as beneficial" He says with a smile.

"Whoa...is it just me or is Mr. Queen **actually** being kind...I must be dreaming..."

"Hey, just cause I'm handsome, athletic, talented, smart, cool, funny, heroic, dangerous, yet cuddly, doesn't mean I don't have a soft side..."

Helena rolls her eyes as Oliver describes how great he is, "Ah so you're every woman's **dream** man?"

"Yeah pretty much, any girl would be lucky to have me.." Oliver stop for a moment, realizing what Helena had just done "Wow you just managed to change the subject without me noticing...nice! But we're talking about **you**, not me, no matter how amazing I am"

Rolling her eyes yet again, "You're so full of yourself...I think one day your head is just gonna exploded."

"From awesomeness? Probably, and we were talking about **you** young lady."

"I don't think so." With some quick thinking Helena knees him hard in groin, breaking free from Oliver's grip, "See next time Oliver!" she says as she runs out the front door.

"Oh...that's...just not cool.." he says falling to one knee and hobbling after her "Hey! Hey! Come on wait up!...Please!" he hobbles out the door and follow her, still in pain "Well, call me crazy, but I still want to talk to you, even at the risk of losing the ability to have off-springs."

Against her own will, she stop and looks over at Oliver making his way over to where she was. "You're right...you are crazy." With that said, she turn back around and start walking away.

He follows her once more and grabs her hand spinning her around but letting go quickly at the risk of more physical harm dome to him, "Aww come on, why don't you wanna chat with me?

"What's the use. Everything I say just goes into ear and comes out the other, you don't really care about what I have to say."

" Is **that** what you think? That I don't care? Oh come on, I was willing to listen, then you kinda kneed me in the baby maker. Which I won't hold against you, 'cause I'm all about the forgiveness Helena."

"You just love telling girls what they want to hear...a classic playboy move." She says rolling her eyes at him.

"That's true, it is a classic move. And I've been known to do that...but seriously I want to know. And I'm not just saying that to sleep with you."

"Then go find another girl! This fucking city is filled with girls that would be happy to sleep with you, but not me. So for your own safely and well being, just drop it!" Nearly screaming at him now from all the frustration and madness he caused to her.

He lets out a loud sigh, "Listen Helena! I know I may have a reputation as a playboy. Yes I like sex a lot and yes I've done some pretty underhanded sneaky things to get the girl, but I'm telling you right now that I actually **do** want to hear you story and I'm not just saying it to get in your pants, or have a fling or anything like that. I just want to get to know Helena Bertinelli, the woman!

She stares at Oliver not knowing if she should believe what he's saying is true or not, so she just decide to let it all out. "Fine! If you want to know so fucking badly I'll tell you. The reason why I always have my wall up is because the second I let that wall crumple, shit happens. And I've been through and lost so much because of that don't ever want to deal with it again!"

"I get it now, you don't want to be hurt no one does. But you're forgetting Helena, that life isn't **all** pain, that's a lesson I've learned time and time again. It's true that you protect yourself from getting hurt this way, but you also a making it impossible for you to love, life isn't always out to get you." He smiles at her. "Come on, just let me in, let me show you that everything isn't so crummy."

"And how **exactly** are you going to do that?"

"Well for starters, taking you out for some fun, the non leather clad, beating the hell out of villains fun"

"And if I say no."

He shrugs "Then I'll be extremely disappointed, but really, what do you have to lose?"

She sighs in defeat "...Fine then."

A happy smile spreads on Oliver's face "Fantastic, now...do you like ice skating?'

"Wouldn't know...I've never been ice skating before." She says somewhat honestly.

"Well there's a first time for everything, let's go!" He says grins and holds out his hand to her.

Helena looks at his hand then him, "I don't think so," she says bluntly "This is a pity date, just so you know."

He shrugs and starts walking, motioning for her to follow "I'll take what I can get."

"Of course you would..._" _Helena mutter to herself_ "Who does he think is."_

_

* * *

_**_What Green Arrow with Huntress, are you crazy?_ Yes, yes am I._ But, but what about Black Canary and Question? _If you want to know why Arrow and Huntress aren't with Canary and Q, you're just gonna have to wait and read my next chapter it WILL be up soon. (I love this story a lot, so I won't make you guys suffer anymore.) P.S. more review equals faster update, just saying... So REVIEW! Thank you ;D**


End file.
